Lima, Ohio
by spacemustard
Summary: A group of kids move to Lima and go to McKinley high. They soon become friends with the glee club and turn the place upside down... Summary Sucks better inside... Multi- chaptered. Klaine mentioned, starring Jeff Sterling, In no way canon so no break-up of Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**This is my first story so please don't be to harsh if you read this. I got the idea from a good friend of mine Lauren, so you should go check out her story's based on TVD if you get a chance. www. twitlonger . show / jo1e0m Just without the spaces. Now on with the show!**

* * *

Lima, Ohio.

Chapter One

It was a big day. I looked around the empty room, white and bare and sighed. I remembered it all. All the laughs, all the tears, all the days spent with my friends. Running around screaming like loons with massive smiles, laying down with ice cream in a massive heap watching rom coms with tears streaming down our faces. But it was all over. I couldn't remember anymore. I couldn't want what I wanted anymore. It was over. I was sitting on the window sill tracing the rain slivers as it wound its way down my window pane like paint flickers. The thunder crashing loudly outside and thunder blinded the white room. I sighed one last time before picking up the last box in the room, tucking it under my chin and leaving. Picking up my boarding pass and passport, I said goodbye to Dartford forever and hello to Lima, Ohio.

It's not like I was leaving everyone behind. I had my mum, my sisters and brothers but it wouldn't be the same outside of England. I should probably fill you in a bit more. My names Amber. I have a brother called Hal and three sisters called, Jessica, Lauren and Victoria although she prefers Vicky. My mum got herself a job, out of the blue like, to work in America. Lima, Ohio to be precise. Lets just say I wasn't looking forward to it like the others. We was all ridiculously close but I've always had close friends outside of it whereas the others were practically joined at the hip. Hal was the oldest and a year above me with Vicky twin set number one, then me and jess twin set number two, then came Lauren. Hal and me got on better and Jess, Lauren and Vicky all got on better because I was the more boisterous of the entire clan with Hal. We could jump around all day and never run out of energy. That was partly the reason we was moving. You see, mum spent so much time chasing me and Hal around and cleaning up after us all that she didn't have enough time to climb the career ladder, so when the chance came for us to move to America, a bigger house, bigger rooms, a pool, better climate and more money, mum jumped at the chance.

So that lead me to this new room. White and bare. Lima, Ohio. I began to unpack. I put my clothes in the wardrobe. My posters on the wall. It was an English room with an American backdrop. New school on Monday and it was Sunday. This really didn't leave me much time to settle in. After dinner I took a quick walk to the school and back to gauge how long it took and which route to take. I was going to the local high school. William Morris McKinley High. I hoped I fit in.

I woke up at 6.30 the next morning. I showered and then decided on my outfit for the day. Black skinny jeans turned up at the bottoms so they cam just above the ankle, panda socks, red pixie boots, a red and white logo David and Goliath top and a leather jacket. I put my blonde hair down and straightened it. I looked pretty fine if I say so myself. I met the others downstairs.

"You ready Amber?" Asked Hal

"As I'll ever be" I sighed

"Come on, Amber" Said Vicky

"Yeah it wont be that bad" Concluded Jessica

"You might meet a hod bod" Giggled Lauren

"Well when you put it like that" I replied forcing on a grin and linking arms with her, "let's go!"

We had arrived. McKinley high. I pulled my timetable out of my pocket and looked at my first lesson. AP English. Goodie. Back home I was the best in my year group at English. Won awards for it and everything. But this would be American English. It would be British English or not all. My way or the highway. That was until the most gorgeous male came in and sat next to me. He had gelled back blacky brown hair, he wore a vest, a polo and some black trouser. Swoon-omitor went wild. He extended a hand toward me. "Blaine Anderson" He said. "Amber Jones" I stuttered back. Maybe Lima, Ohio wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short but this is my first attempt at this! Please review and let me know what you think! This is completly un-beta-ed so I apologise for any mistakes! To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note

**Both myself and my sister wrote this one. I didnt really like where the chapter headed but it rounded off where I wanted it to. This one just seemed to write itself so I went with it. Thanks for the read and please review. Coz Im new to this whole thing I dont really have a regular update time so please favourite and stuff if you've read this far. Thanks again for reading. Amber + Jess.**

* * *

Chapter two- Beauts Boys and OMG situ's

I didn't really pay much attention that lesson. Blaine didn't either, lazily taking down a few notes before wiping his phone out and tapping against the screen.

"So where do you come from, Amber" he whispered

"Dartford"

"Where's that?"

"A tiny little town in England... nearish to London"

"Nearish?" He giggled "I thought your accent was English"

"Yes sir" He laughed at that again

"So do you have any brothers and sisters Amber"

"Yes, an older brother called Hal, he is in the year above with his twin sister Vicky, my twin sister is in the English class below this and in the year below there is Lauren. Then there is my dads children, a three year old called John, a two year old called William and a little baby called Henry. Never got to see them much. Although I saw them more than the others did. No me, Hal, Lauren, Jess and Vicky are the closest. We used to do everything together"

"Its cuts that your so close and with a massive family"

"Yep I suppose. How many siblings do you have Blaine?"

"Just one. An older brother. Coop. Cooper Anderson"

"Awesome"

"He is"

I giggled. The bell rang.

"Come with me new kid" he said taking my hand. "Come meet some friendly people."

I walked through the hallway with him towards the cafeteria. He sat me down on a table full of people. My siblings saw us and came over.

"Made friends already, Amber?" Hal teased.

"Guys..." Blaine began. "This is Amber and..."

"Hal, Lauren, Vicky, Jess" I rolled off pointing to each one.

"Well this is Marley, Jake, Britany, Artie, Unique, and Tina, and Sugar"

"So can you sing?" Jake asked

"Nope" I answered

"Well you should come audition for the glee club anyway. You all should."

"Jess can sing and so can Hal and Vicky. Me and Lauren just play Piano and recorder." I said

"Awesome. Come audition, all of you" Jake said

"Well we might just join" I replied catching Blaine's eye.

* * *

So they seemed like a nice bunch of people I decided to audition for the glee club. I was told the teachers name was Mr. Shuester but everyone called him . I was also told he was a nice person so I was looking forward to joining. I hoped it would be ok because I really couldn't sing. We were all going to sing a song by my all time favourite recording artist in the world- britany spears. We was going to sing everytime. It meant something special to us all and always brought back memories of times long ago. Back when dad loved us. Back when we lived in England. Back when I was the 'chosen' one. Mr Shuester rocked in late wearing a sweater vest. He did not pull those off at all. Eurgh.

"Alright" He said "Looks like we got ourselves some new members, what's your names?"

"Amber" I replied.

"Hal"

"Vicky"

"Lauren"

"Jess"

"Ok then, show us what you can do...!"

I walked over to the piano and sat down. Pressing my fingers against the keys I took in a deep breath and began to sing with Jessica. Our voices mixing perfectly.

**"Notice me**

**Take my hand**

**Why are we**

**Strangers when**

**Our love is strong**

**Why carry on without me"**

Hal and Vicky took over harmonising

**"Every time I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face**

**Your haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby"**

I took over with Lauren and Jess

**"I may have made it rain**

**Please forgive me**

**My weakness caused you pain**

**And this song's my sorry"**

Jess belted out a solo

**"At night I pray**

**That soon your face will fade away"**

We all joined in for the end chorus

**"Every time I try to fly**

**I fall without my wings**

**I feel so small**

**I guess I need you baby**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**I see your face**

**Your haunting me**

**I guess I need you baby"**

I sang the last line

**"After all"**

I stood up and wiped a tear away from my cheek. I watched as Blaine and Quinn did so also. They all clapped

"I thought you said you couldn't sing?" Said Blaine

"I can't" I replied

"Well that performance says other wise"

"Welcome to the glee club, guys!" We received a massive group hug from everyone. This year was going to be alright afterall.

* * *

When we got home later that afternoon mum was still at work. Collapsing on the sofa we grabbed some red vines and snacked whilst talking.

"So any attractive meets today?" Said Lauren

"Obviously." I said "American boys are beauts."

Vicky nodded "I met a really cute boy called Tom. Tom Daley."

Jess broke in " totes agree, hot, tanned and buff...phoar"

Vicky laughed "I think ones a keeper you know"

"Well," Jess interrupted again "I too have met a nice boy, Greg West, He's British. He comes from London"

"Awwwww, is wittle Jess-y in looove" I said playfully pouncing to pinch her cheeks. She turned bright red and wiggled to get away from me.

"No, and less of the little, I'm taller then you and only younger by a minute!"

"ohhhh someones touchy! So on a scale of one to ten, one being casual fling and ten being marry me, how much do you like this one?" I knew all about Jess and her crushes, keep them for a few months, then dump them before moving on to the next one, she had the attention span of zero when it came to boys.

"I don't blooming know! About 5?"

"A five? WOW! That's high for you!' I laughed while she shot me daggers 'Vicky?"

"I like this one, maybe an 8? What about you Ambzzzz, anyone special in your life?"

"No, not yet"

"What about that Blaine kid? He seemed nice?"

"Yeah he's cool and REALLY good looking. But my gay-dar is having a question"

"Oh really?" teased jess

"Yes really" I mimicked back.

Suddenly my phone lit up and started humming out a beat... 'Its been said and done, every beau-'

"I best take this" I said. Looking down I saw it was Blaine.

"DONT FORGET TO ASK HIM IF HE IS GAY" Shouted Hal

"OR WE WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" Shouted Lauren

Oh my. Awkward situ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note****: **

**so here again for another chapter. I'm addicted to writing stories I swear. I'm on half term so I have much free time and not much to do. Sorry this one is short, the next one will be hench long though promise. The character is Jeff Warbler Jeff so therfore played Riker Lynch (Dreamy sigh) Please review and that if anyone actually reads this... Amber**

* * *

Chapter three- Boyfriends, bundles and sexuality Questions

"Hey Blainers what's up?"

"Blainers?"

"Yeah-a"

"Oh, ok then"

"So what did you want blainers?"

"Your delighting in having found me a nickname aren't you...?"

"Perhaps just a little"

"Thought so, anyway just thought I'd give you a quick buzz to ask if it was alright if I come round?"

"Yeah sure"  
"Really? Fab. My parents are out and I thought it would give me a chance to get to know you all better"

"Sure thang. Just prep for the awkwardness that is my family"

"Also can I bring a friend?"

"Yeah sure"

* * *

A little while later, the door bell rang. "Blainers is at the door" Shouted Hal. "Blainers" Shouted Vicky "Blainers" Shouted Jess "Blainers" Shouted Lauren. "I'll get the door then guys" I shouted sarcastically. "And don't eat my red vines" I opened the door.

"Did you say red vines?" Asked Blaine

"Get in the house you fool"

"This is Jeff" He said motioning towards his friend

"Hi Jeff, I'm Amber, its nice to meet you" Jeff pulled me into a hug

"Your really pretty" He said. I blushed

"Thanks"

"We're all down in the basement if you want to join us? We have red vines..."

"Lead forward"

We went down in the basement.

"Blainers?" asked Lauren

"err... yes?" said Blaine unsure

"Are you err" said Vicky

"err" said Hal

"Gay?" Finished Jessica

"I am. I did have a small bi-sexual thing going on but that's only when I'm drunk, I think."

Jeff laughed at his.

"Dammit" said Hal "Sorry I said that out loud didn't I"

Jeff laughed even more at this

"Yes." I growled "I'm sorry about them lot, there all rude"

"Its fine. I find it sort of funny when people ask to be honest"

Jeff was now on the floor rolling around with laughter. Blaine just looked at him.  
"Red vine?"

"Yes please"

* * *

An hour later we were all in the basement, eating red vines and sharing facts. I felt like I had really got to know Blaine and Jeff really well. I knew for example that Blaine was a massive Katy Perry Fan and Jeff hated it. I knew that Jeff was a massive Billy Joel fan and Blaine hated it. They knew that I loved both Katy Perry and Billy Joel but we didnt start the fire trumped not like the movies anyday. I knew that Blaine and Jeff's favourite musical was Wicked and so was mine, our favourite film musicals was moulin rouge although Blaine prefered singing in the rain. My favourite disney movie was Cinderella, Blaines was Beauty and the Beast and Jeff's was Little Mermaid. They also knew all my siblings preferences and we were all becoming really good friends.

"...so that's why my parents are never at home. On the plus side at least going to Dalton saved me from going to bible camp where they 'fix' you. And I really had fun there. The warblers were crazy man." Finished Blaine

"Yeah, we were rocking. Shame the 'rents cant afford the tuition anymore. But never mind. I'm moving to McKinley baby" Jeff said looking at me in the eyes. I looked back and blushed. I tipped my head and he put his hand underneath my chin and lifted up my face. He whispered to me "Never hide your face beautiful, when you look like an angel, show off your radiance" He moved in towards my face and the electricity was mounting. His lips brushed mine then slowly pulled back. Around us the others were wooping and cheering. "Amber's got a boyfriend" Lauren was teasing.

"Well, if she'll have me" said Jeff

I looked him in the eyes and kissed him again. "Babe, you had me at hello"

"I feel sick.." Said Jess before making some very immature sick noises.

"Just because you wish you was getting your mack on with Greg" Jess blushed slightly before Vicky launched herself at her and wrestled her to the floor. "BUNDLE!" we all cried before launching ourselves on her. Blaine and Jeff looked at each other and smiled "British" They said before joining us on top of the pile. Maybe Lima, Ohio wouldn't be as bad as it first seemed...

* * *

The remainder of that week at school was pretty awesome. Blaine and I had become really good close friends and I was beginning to get to know all the glee club through rehearsals and various lessons I had with them. Jeff finished his transfer papers and had an audition for the glee club on Monday. I was even beginning to grasp the idea of Calculus, a subject we didn't have in England. That was until Sugar decided it was time to get to know each other properly. That Saturday called for one thing apparently. It called for a glee club sleepover. Which meant that me, Vicky, Jess, Hal, Lauren, Jeff, Unique/ Wade, Tina,Artie,Sugar,Marley, Jake, Britany, Joe and Blaine would all be stuffed inside one room for the night. And of course that only meant one thing. Mayhem.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Again sorry for it being really short. Stick with me on this, my plan for this is awesome... it just takes a while to get there. I imagine the sleepover to be a bit like BIOTA. Note i sad bit, not entirelly. Please if you read this far review and stuff. Ta... Amber**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I uploaded and then deleted chapter four but this is the new and improved version as reccomended by my beautiful Jai and Lauren because i was moaning to them about listening to sad songs and wanted to write an emotional scene in here. They came up with some awesome ideas and I had to use them, chapter five should be up soon. Please review for virtual potatoes...**

* * *

Chapter four

I packed my bags ready for the sleepover. I got out my old just do it bag, I used as a school bag back in my school in England. Wilmington Academy it was called. A decent enough school. I put in a pair of black David and Goliath pyjama bottoms and a Hollister white top for my pj's. I decided for the next day as it would be hot I would wear some denim shorts, some union flag converse and a soft kitty logo top from the big bang theory. Humming out the tune to some Olly Murs, I got changed out of my trackies and into something more suitable. I put on a black and white lace dress and some black star patterned converse. I ran a brush through my hair and sprayed it into place, it was curly and framed my face. DING-DONG cursed through the house. An "I'll get it" appeared from nowhere from my mum as I heard the door open.

"Hi there Mrs. Jones"

"Hey there boys. Which one of my children are you looking for?"

"All of them actually"

"Oh really, and which one of you is Jeff the boyfriend?"

"That would be me Mrs. Jones"

I bound down the stairs and heading into the kitchen.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" Said Blaine. Jeff just looked at me. Blaine nudged him.

"Oh...errr...Hi...errr...Amber" Jeff stuttered

Blaine tittered. "Are you all almost ready?"

"I'll just find out" I took a deep breath in "MOVE IN!" I shouted.

Hal, Vicky, Jess and Lauren marched into the kitchen and stood in line in mock salute

"All present and ready to move out, mon bossy Fuhrer."

I mock whacked Hal around the head and then turned to Blaine and said "ready to go when you are"

"Guys" My mum interrupted, "I've made you some gingerbread to take with you. And here's some for now if you want to eat some now.."

"NOM!" Hal announced throwing me a bit. Everyone dived in towards the plate and took some happily munching.

"Hi" Said Jeff to me

"Hi" I said. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. We kissed. "You look so beautiful its unreal" He purred.

"Alright guys stop giving me cavities with your sweetness, we're ready to go" Said Blaine, covering Lauren's eyes with her hands.

"Hey we're not you and Kurt!" protested Jeff, "The eye sex between you to was unbearable. It got almost to the point where I didn't want to be in a room with you lot anymore in case I got pink eye"

"Alright, alright... I think you made your point!"

"Well, we was all glad when you got together but then, the kissing started, and the sweet comments, the constant need to touch one another- I'm talking hand holding, knee touching, arm touching- then began the loving looks and th..."  
"YES JEFF I GET THE POINT" Shouted Blaine

"Touchy are we blainers?"said Lauren

"Come on blainers, Jeff, we must be leaving so we can make it on time" Said Vicky with a posh British accent

"Fool" I said as I took Jeff's hand and my bag and walked out to the car.

* * *

We arrived at the party shortly after after busting out some songs in the car ride over. Blaine drove, with Hal in the front. Jess and Vicky were in the front part of the back seat and Lauren, me and Jeff were in the back part of the seven seater. We starting to sing A team by Ed Sheeran. Blaine and Jeff hadn't heard of it so just let us sing. We all rocked up to Sugars house singing Barbie Girl rather loudly. Good job Sugar was really rich. Her house was massive and secluded. The driveway was a massive long drive lined with trees. The gate was open but it had electric fence signs all over it. A massively cool pad. We knocked on the door and sugar wrapped us all in a massive hug. We're all in the outhouse, come on. The 'outhouse' was literally a small house outside. It had a massive living room a bathroom and a mini kitchen which just consisted of a fridge and a sink. It was like a mini apartment but all decked out in black and white with a splash of pink. Pink rugs lined the route in on the wooden floor.

"So this is the outhouse. Daddy built it when I got to the age I wanted sleepovers so we could be loud. I've got plenty of Alcohol so just make yourself at home" Sugar announced. The others were already there and sitting down on the rug. Jeff and Blaine and Hal went to get drinks.

"Also" Sugar said "This is my step-brother, Samuel"

"Please call me Sam"

"Hi Sam, I'm Amber and this is Lauren, Jess and Vicky. In the kitchen are Blaine, Jeff and Hal"

"Nice to meet you all. My mum made sugar invite me, so... here I am to join you all"

"So how are you to related?"

"Oh, well my mum married Sugars Dad so now we are related. Sugar does what her Dad tells her to do for the money, Bruce does what Sugar and my mum, Kendall, tell him to do and I just get shoved in a direction"

"Sounds... nice?"

Sam laughed "Very."

Jeff walked over and handed me my drink. Me, Jess and Vicky all had WKD while Jeff and Blaine had beer and Hal had dissarano and cranberry juice. Jeff took my hand and smiled at Sam.

"Jeff"

"Sam"

Jeff glared at Sam menacing like.

"Jeffy" I whispered. He downed his beer before grabbing my hand and dragging me over to talk to Joe and Tina.

* * *

About four hours in most people were drunk. Jeff, me, Sam, Joe, and Marley were all either sober or only slightly tipsy. The others were drunk, full stop. So far some talking and singing was all that had occured at this party and everyone was enjoying themselves. Somehow they decided that spin the bottle would be an amazing idea. We were all forced to sit in the circle and I told myself it was just a game and Jeff was playing so he would be fine. Sugar span the bottle. The odd pairings began. It started Blaine/Jeff then moving onto Sugar/ Artie, Joe/Marley, Tina/Jake, Jake/Marley, Tina/Marley, Joe/Tina, Wade/Sugar, Jeff/Artie, Joe/Jake and then the bottle landed on me and Sam. I leaned towards him. He kissed me and then span the bottle. Jeff got up and left. Blaine shot me a confused look before I got up and followed him. He was outside the door, sitting on the floor looking up at the moon. He was singing softly

**"I know your somewhere out there**

**Somewhere far away**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**My neighbours think**

**I'm crazy**

**But they don't understand**

**Your all I had**

**Your all I had**

**Talking to the moon**

**Try to get to you**

**It hopes you're on the other side**

**Talking to me too**

**Or am I fool**

**who sits alone**

**Talking to the moon"**

"Jeffy?" I said sitting down next to him. He brushed a tear of his face as he turned to me.

"Hey"

"Why d'ya leave?"

"I...I.."

"What was that song you was singing?"

"Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars"

"It sounds beautiful"

"It is. It reminds me of my mum"

"Your mum?"

"Yeah. My real mum is dead. Its my step mother that lives with me and my dad."

"Oh Jeffy" I said pulling him into a hug

"I should probably explain a few things to you."

"Only if you want to..."

"I do. I do. Just...it difficult...Im gonna put it bluntly...like telling a story... when I was little my mum had a condition called bi-polar. She wanted to 'feel' so she stopped taking her medication. She fell into depression and killed herself one day. I found her, I came home from school one day and there she was. I called my nana and she called the ambulance but they confirmed what we already knew. That's when my dad sent me to private school because I looked like my mother and he didn't want to be reminded."

"Jeffy" I said wiping away one of his tears with my hands

"When I saw you with Sam earlier, I got jealous. I thought you might leave me and go with someone who's still rich like him. When you kissed in that game I thought I was losing you and it reminded me of losing my mum all over again"

"Jeffy look at me. I know we've only known each other for a while, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I cant imagine life without you. I know we are young but I think I love you Jeffy. Your the one for me, forever. I don't ever want to be with anyone else."

"I love you too" We kissed slowly and tenderly. Blaine came out to find us.

"Shey, guysss" He slurred "Ssstooop, making out and, and, and come err, coooome and jsoin in in s game. We play, playing dance now" Me and Jeff stood up, he grasped my hand and smiled at me

"Come on buddy..." He said to Blaine "Your going to regret this in the morning"

The new directions and freestyle dance are too things that should never have been mixed. Brittany was stripping, Artie was almost falling out of his chair as he 'danced', Wade was dancing like a demented pole dancer with no pole and Sugar was jumping up and down throwing her hands all over the place like Nicki Minaj. The rest of the new directions were either passed out or asleep in random areas around the living room. Jess was on the phone to Greg telling him she loved him in her drunken state, Vicky was passed out on top of a plant pot, Hal was passed out at Brittany's feet with pictures of cats drawn all over his shirtless back.

"We cannot have been gone so long that all this mayhem just happened" I said to Jeff

"This is stupid how dumb they turned so quickly" He took his phone out and started snapping pictures of them to show them in the morning. Laughing, I watched him. We then took a picture of us together, him kissing my cheek as I smiled at the camera. "That's going as my new profile picture on facebook" He cooed. "EVERYONE GET UP!" Sugar screeched "SHOTS!"

Everyone rose there heads slightly and winced at the sudden loud noise. They slowly got up, Vicky dusting herself down from dirt from the plant pot. She clicked on her ipod some more and put on a new playlist. The sounds of all time low weightless burst through the speakers. Singing along with all grabbed some shot glasses and vodka. Lining them up Sugar grabbed some lime and salt. "Alright guys" She began, "You've each got three shots to down them a squirt of lime and lick of salt, k? ALRIGHT! Let's fill up these beauties!" She grabbed the bottle and went down the line filling up the three shot glasses we had each. "THREE, TWO, ONE" We grabbed the glasses and went to down the shots as quickly as possible. Jake rushed the the bathroom about the through up. I downed my third shot while everyone else was still downing the second. I grabbed the lime and squeezed swallowing the lime juice before liking the line of salt that was on the table in front of me. "FINISHED" I cried. Some groans erupted around me. "Damn girl, how d'ya do it?" From Wade sent everyone into laughter. Tick Tock came on by Ke$ha came on and unfinished shots were left in favour of dancing. Roughly an hour later after some one direction, you me at six, and lady gaga ("Cherry cherry boom boom") we decided that the hangovers would be immense if we stayed up so decided to hit the sack. It must have taken about an hour for everyone to take it in turns to use the bathroom and change into their pyjamas. Everyone grabbed a bit of floor space and layed down. It went like this: Hal,Sugar, Tina, Joe, Brittany, Wade, Lauren, Marley, Jake, Jess, Vicky, Blaine, me, then jeff because Artie had the sofa. We was all lined up on the rug as it was the most comfortable area of the living room, we had various blankets and snuggled under them. But we had forgotten about Sam, and he was planning on making the morning a complete and utter disaster...

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N: So there it is... next part should be up soon. Dont give up on me. Please review for... a virtual banana. Or a favour to me? Ta. Amber**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know its short and I promised a long one but I've been really busy and I've got a bt of writers block. Anyways, I wanted to give anyone still reading this a bit of a chapter to keep you going. Again really, really sorry about how ridiculously short it is. Song is Jose Cuervo, I don't know who its by, I just stumbled upon it and thought it seemed pretty fitting. So... on with the show...**

* * *

Chapter five

I opened my eyes, bleary. It was Sunday morning. The sun was shining in my eyes. My head was spinning around the room and I couldn't remember much of last night. Just that Jeff and I we had our first fight but we made up again and said we loved each other, I remember drinking shots and dancing around the room, I remember Sugar being crazy and Brittany stripping in the 'pool' or bathtub as everyone else calls. As I wake up more I notice that Blaine is up humming to himself and frying something in the kitchen on a little camping stove. Everyone else is asleep. I creep out of Jeff's arms and go into the kitchen.

"Hey" I said

"You look rough"

"Well you don't look so dapper yourself"

"Thanks" we laughed. I started to help Blaine and soon he began to sing

"**Was the life and soul of the party,**

**I can't stop grinning**

**I had too much tequila last night"**

Joe was at the doorway and began to join in

"**Jose Cuervo**

**I like to drink you with a little Salt and Lime**

**Did I kiss all the cowboys?**

**Did I shoot out the lights?**

**Did I dance on the bar?**

**Did I start a fight?"**

They did a little mock cowboy dance, linking arms and skipping around in a circle. Sam padded into the kitchen

"Hey guys"  
"What's that you've got there?" Joe asked

"Some broken bits of Brittany's top"  
"Oh"

"And some condoms... I think Artie made it 'rain' condoms on Brittany"

"Wow, they sure went mental"

"Blame it on the Alcohol"

"You know" interrupted Blaine "I think I remember Mercedes telling me they covered that song once after Rachel Berry's House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza. That's the time I thought I was bi because I kissed her. Stupid days"

"I think we should wake them all up" I said, grabbing two pans that were hanging up on the wall. I went into the living room and bang the two pans together loudly. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"Ugh" Jeff said, lifting his head "Sweetie, you know I love you but if you ever do that again I will kill you"

"AWWW! THATS SO SWEET YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER!" Screamed Blaine, fangirling over the situation. Twirling round with emotion.

"You are too much like Kurt sometimes" Said Jeff

"Bad thing? I think NOT!" He giggled and nodded.

"Blainers, how are you like that? You had more to drink than Jeff, you were so drunk last night it was unbelievable"

"Guess I can survive with my drink" And with that he walked out into the kitchen.

"Amber" Wade crowed

"Yes, wad-y poos"

"Go die"

"I'll just work on that now" I smiled.

Blaine brought out all the food he cooked. Jakes head shot up.

"Food?"

"Food." Blaine laughed "Come grab a plate idiots"

Everyone grabbed a plate and started to tuck in. We all went outside to eat as it was a lovely day. We sat around on the grass in our pyjamas, laughing and joking and eating fry-up. It reminded me of camp outs me and my friends used to do in my back garden. Then Sam came outside, all dressed with some objects in his hands.

"Guys" He said

"Yes Sammy dear what do you want" Mimicked Sugar

"Well, I, err..."

"SPIT IT OUT BOY"

"I found this by where Jeff and Amber were sleeping last night. He held out a broken, used condom.

"That's horrible, why would you guys do THAT in my house!" Exclaimed Sugar

"WE DIDN'T. THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO US" I shouted

"HONEST GUYS, I PROMISE WE WOULDN'T DO THAT HERE."

"I think we should believe them" Said Hal and Blaine

"Yeah," began Wade "And if they are lying, they have more important things to worry about like the fact that the condom split"

"OH GOD NO...!" Someone said.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. VIRTUAL HUGS FROM DARREN CRISS TO EVERYONE WHO DOES. ALSO IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE READING IN THE EAST COAST STAY SAFE FROM HURRICANE SANDY (ALTHOUGH SH-NAY-NAY WOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER HURRICANE NAME, LIKE "AHHH HURRICANE SH-NAY-NAY IS COMING) Love to you all, Amber**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. Its been A LOOOOONG time coming but here it is. I know its a shortie but a lots been going on in life right now. PLEASE STICK WITH ME ON THIS! Also want to thank nonametothinkof for all there support and if you get a chance go check out their stories, there awesome. So anyway, on with the show. ps: do i need to bump the rating on this thing up now?**

* * *

Chapter six

We all span around to look at where the voice came from. It was Marley.

"Marley?" Sugar asked

Jake went over and asked Marley a question

"Did we...?"

She nodded gravely

"I think so"

"Oh god" Jake said, sitting down

"Jake, Your brother, Puck went through this with his best friends girlfriend when he was just a bit older than you. They had a baby girl, Beth. If you are pregnant you can talk to her about your options" Blaine announced

"I'm not pregnant" Marley said

"How can you be so sure?" Said Jake

"I got the implant, Its impossible"

"Oh thank god..."

"So why did you react so... you know...horrified?" Asked Wade

"Because I don't want to get some kind of disease. I'm sorry Jake, but you've been with Kitty and I just don't know where she's been"

"Still, Guys, My house. That's kinda gross"

"While we was all there and everything!" Said Vicky. Hal nodded. Jeff snuggled into me, his arms wrapped around my waist glad the interrogation was over. Well, that's what we thought. They turned around to us in union.

"Did you rehearse that" I giggled nervously

"But back to the main matter at hand," began Blaine

"YOU TWO" They all said.

"Oh god" Jeff muttered.

"We know you said I love you to each other" said Wade

"Yeah Blaine pretty much fangirled over it" Said Sugar

Blaine squealed happily. "Blaine sit down your fangirl is showing" Jeff said

Hal laughed "But seriously, things are moving pretty fast for you two"

"We just want you to be safe" chipped in Lauren

"SO NO CAPES!" we laughed at Jessica's incredibles quote. Jeff snuggled into me more. Lauren turned to us and said "So when you are ready, which will be soon, i have made some incredible reminders for you. your stump before you hump. your funnel then enter the tunnel. your pet before launching your jet. and 12. if you go into heat, package your meat"

"YEAAAAHH" Sugar said awkwardly. After *that* we all decided to get dressed for the day. We took it in turns in the bathroom. I wore a David and Goliath cat ears hoodie, with pink shorts and a purple 'im puuurrrfect' top underneath, on my feet I wore my pink nike blazer high tops. Jeff was wearing some blue board shorts, with a white top and a blue hoodie with blue vans. Blaine suggested that because it was a nice day out we should go down the park and play football. Me, Jeff, Jess, Vicky, Hal and Lauren agreed. We said our goodbyes and left for the park.

Arriving at the park we all bundled out of Blaine's car. We found a playing field to play football. I thought it would be real football but it wasn't it was American football and I had no idea what was going on. Tom Daley came running over and him and Vicky were sitting on a bank talking. I sat there watching Jeff and I had to say he was looking pretty fine. He took his shirt and jumper off and I pretty much melted into the ground. He came running over to me and pulled me into a bear hug, picked me up of the ground and pulled me into the game. He leaned over and whispered into my ear "Now I'm going to teach my sexy girlfriend how to play football." Oh, god this boy is going to kill me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Im working on the new chapter now so... should be up soonish. Please look out for the next chapter, i dont get that many hits as it is. Thanks all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The majority of this chapter was written by my good friend JJ (thats who the new character is. he had to add himself) and the idea for the flashback was by nonametothinkof so dont forget to check out their stories. Please leave a review of somesort, I love hearing what you all think of it and if you have any ideas, critisms anything please feel free to tell me. Anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter should be out soonish. Happy new year!**

* * *

Chapter seven

So Jeff was trying to teach me how to play American football. But to be honest, he was just using it as an excuse to tackle me to the ground and kiss me- even when I didn't have the ball. Vicky and Tom were still talking on the bank and after a while Vicky came running over, with Tom waiting for her on the bank.

"I'm going back to Tom's to hang out. I'll see you guys at home, yeah?"  
we all hugged her goodbye and Hal shouted at them, as they were leaving "USE PROTECTION"

We all laughed.

Around 5, we all decided it was time to go home. Jeff was staying at ours because his step-mum and dad were away for work for three weeks and they wanted him to stay somewhere with other people. My mum heard of this and told his parents that although she was at work most of the time, we would always be home so he could stay with us. We decided that because it was a Saturday we would all sleep down in the chill out room in the basement. Hal went to get blankets and duvets, me and Jeff blew up the air bed, Jess got snacks and Lauren choose a few DVD's for us to watch. We all settled down on the air bed in the order, Vicky, Jess, Hal, Lauren, me, Jeff. Our friend Jayson James Burley was coming around for the sleepover to. He moved from Tunbridge in England over here a few years before us so it was nice to catch up. He came around about 7.00 and Vicky still wasn't home. She wasn't answering her phone and we was all worried about her. Lauren put on our favourite movie, Bridget Jones diary and we all settled down to watch the movie. JJ was between me and Lauren. Jeff cuddled me close and I could feel his breath tickling my ear. 2 hours later when the film was over, Vicky still wasn't home. It was 9.00 now and it was really dark out. JJ picked up on the tension.

"Hey guys, where is Vicky?"  
"I presume she is staying around Tom's for the night" I said

"We hope" cut in Hal

"HAL!" Lauren and Jess screamed!

"Lets put on a scary movie, and stop scaring our sisters, hey Hal?" suggested JJ.

They decided to put on final destination which scared the hell out of Lauren and Jess but had the rest of us collapsing in giggles- especially when the train came along and the dudes head fell off! We decided to get some sleep and hope that Vicky was home in the morning.

At about half 4, I felt Jeff sneak out from the air bed and go upstairs, Ninja style I followed him. He went over to the sink and grabbed a cup of water. I sneaked my arms around his waist and said

"Hey Jeffy. What's up?"

"Nothing" He said, moving to go back downstairs

"Jeff" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back "Sit" I ordered pushing him onto a chair. "Jeffy, what's the matter? Please babe, I cant help if I don t know"

"You cant help anyway"

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Today s the day that my nana died. She was the last person to really care about me after my mum. I, I... I was there when she went and I still remember it like yesterday..."

_**(flashback)**_

_**It was dark in the room. A small, elegant figure was laying in a small bed located by a window on the far wall. The curtains were open and the full moon was shining down on the womans face. She closed her eyes and basked in the light, a small appearing on her face. She looked at peace. A small boy entered the room. He looked about 10, but was small for his age. He had platinum blonde hair. He wore a pair of batman pyjamas. **_

_"__**Nana?" The boy asked the woman. She kept her eyes closed and patted a space on the bed next to her, motioning the boy to sit next to her. He crawled up onto the bed and cuddled into the woman. She wrapped her arms around him protectively. "Now you listen here, my boy" she began "When you look at the moon I want you to know that me and your mom are looking down on you. We will be proud of you whatever you decide to do with your life, ok? Don't let anything get you down, live your life, love a girl until you cant love anymore, take chances, smile and remember all the good times we had ok?"**_

_"__**I don't want you to go, Nana! Why do you have to go?"**_

_"__**Because there comes a time when god calls back his angels. It is my time soon."**_

_**She kissed his head and settled down. When the house maid came in to check on them both in the morning she carried the little boy to his bed. Then she called the ambulance. God had taken back his angel.**_

"Oh Jeffy" I said pulling him into a hug. He cried for a while before we went back downstairs to bed. I kissed him and stroked his hair until his breath evened out and I knew he was asleep. I kept him in my arms as he slept and I just wanted to make all the pain in his life better. And I wanted Vicky home. I wanted to see my dad one last time. I wanted to see my little brothers in person rather than just the occasional photo sent over by my grandmother. I wanted to end the pain everyone felt. But I couldn't.

When we woke up the next morning, Vicky was asleep in the armchair in the corner. Jess flung herself at her screaming "VICKY!" at the top of her voice. When she looked up it was evident she had been crying. Why? "What's up Vic?" I asked, crawling toward her.

"I...I..I.. didn't want to but I froze up and we got caught up in the moment, and oh god he looked so smug and I just didn't. But he didn't. I didn't. The thought never even crossed my mind. Oh, god Im a slut!"

"Vicky your not making any sense" Lauren said

"Well, we went back to his and we started kissing. And I didn't want to but we got caught up in the moment and... and"

"Oh god Vicky you didn't" said JJ

She nodded. "And when I got up this morning I realised he didn't use anything and now I am so worried and..and"

"Shhh" Lauren comforted

"Look me and Jeff will go get you the morning after pill and then we'll address things a step at a time, yeah?" I said

"We need to talk anyway" I whispered to Jeff. He looked me in the eyes and nodded. We got dressed and I wore a pair of black shorts, with a doctor who braces and bow tie top and my glasses. I had my hair swept back into a pony tail. Jeff wore a pair of yellow shorts and a white top with a picture of Donald Duck on it. We went for a walk and we talked while we walked to the chemist. Jeff shared with my some of his happy memories with his mum and his nan and I shared some memories of my Dad and my step brothers. We knew that knowing this about each other would only make our relationship stronger. We brought the pill and Jeff gave me a piggyback for some of the way home. We raced the last part. I won and Jeff grabbed me around the waist and span me around. I squealed. We went inside and found everyone in the kitchen cooking. We gave Vicky the pills and she took two. We hoped that would be the last of that ugly problem but we knew that Tom would worm his way into causing problems in our lives. The question was, how?

* * *

**Muhhahahahahah! Look out for the next part! CLIFFHANGER OF SORTS! MUHAHAHAHAHA!- Amber**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So this one was written by the amazeballs Hal. He wrote the entire thing all bys himself *so proud* :P so if you like review and feel free to tell him to stop writing chicken on my facebook wall or follow him on twitter HalPennyApple ... well here goes...

* * *

Chapter eight

Well, this was a day we weren't expecting… after the 'events' with Tom and Vicky, we knew it wouldn't be over. On the way to school Vicky and I decided we would speak to Tom about it, the conversation was far from "let's-sort-everything-out". I'll tell you how it all went: We approached Tom in the corridor, by his locker. I spoke first, "Tom? Vicky needs to talk to you."

Tom replied, "Vicky!? Why would I want to talk to that?"

"Excuse me! That is not the way you speak to my sister!" I spat.

"Whatever, it's over… She's not good enough for me anyway." Vicky's face contorted into one of rage. At the top of her voice she screamed; "YOU PATHETIC LITTLE LIAR! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE, THE ONE WHO REALLY CARED!" She punched the locker, leaving a dent in its metallic surface; her hand was starting to bruise. "How dare you. You-you-y-you…" She broke down into tears, at which point Jeff came forward and whispered, almost inaudibly to Tom, "You'd better run along now." He turned to the crowd that had gathered and shouted, "Don't you have anything better to do?" They dispersed, mumbling as they went. You could see Hal trying not to laugh… He can be a bit weird like that; sociopathic, schizophrenic, obsessive-compulsive, we have a feeling they're all true much to Hal's dismay. But, he tries hard not to laugh at the wrong time, Jeff shot him 'the look', Hal was not happy about this, Jeff would be on the receiving end of Hal's sarcasm for weeks now, a few dirty looks might be in there too (Hal's dirty looks are scary, trust me). We decided it would be best to get to lesson; Jess and Hal pranced away to Music. Vicky, Lauren, Jeff, and I all had P.E., fun. JJ was running late however, he had to get back to his for his stuff. After lesson, I found Jess and Hal sitting outside the Principal's office. "What are you guys doing here?"

Hal answered, "Well, we got bored of Music, so we spiced it up a little."

"Oh Christ No…" I uttered with horror.

"We'll just demonstrate, shall we Hal?" Just as I feared, they were doing their entire dance routine to Rihanna's Disturbia… "Gaga's sake, you two! Come on, Glee Club's in the Auditorium."

We made our way to the auditorium, Mr. Schue surprised us today, we all had to perform a song, as new members we needed to choose one, there and then, that meant a lot to us… Lauren chose a rather predictable Jason Mraz, 'I'm Yours'. She made her way onto the stage, and begun her song:

"**So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait, I'm yours. Open up your mind and see like me. Open up your plans and damn you're free, I'm yours"**

Lauren received a standing ovation from the Glee Club; she was pitch-perfect, her best performance ever. It was my turn; I tottered up onto the stage and sat at the piano, for support. I started to sing 'Teenage Dream', by Katy Perry:

"**You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on. You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong-o-o-o-ong. So I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight."**

I sung the entire rendition to Jeff, as promised; Hal started the sarcasm, with some very convincing fake tears, and vigorous clapping. Everybody was in awe at my performance; it made me very insecure… So I quickly sat down. Jess thought it an appropriate time to jump up onto the stage, triangle in hand and sing 'twinkle, twinkle, little star', Mr. Schue was not best pleased, Jess detected this and above the laughter begun to sing 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber:

"**If I was your boyfriend, I would never let you go, I could take you places you had never been before, baby take a chance or you'll never, ever know, I've got money in my hand that I'd really like to blow."**

"But of course, I wouldn't be anybody's boyfriend, because I'm female…" She winked at everybody and laughter ran out as she sat down. Hal made his way up, with an intent, violin in hand; he played to intro to Taylor Swift's 'I knew you were trouble':

**"'****Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. You flew me to places that I'd never been, 'til you put me down, oh. Now I'm laying on the cold, hard ground, oh, oh trouble, trouble, trouble. And the saddest fear comes creeping in, that you never loved me, or him, or anyone!"**

When the applause dies down, Hal turned to Vicky and said; "I knew he was trouble when he walked in, so shame on you now. You'll sort this; we're here to help you." He sat back down and asked everybody for applause for his violin, Paolo. Yes, Hal names everything. He'd been planning that performance, there's sheet music everywhere in his room, I like to steal it sometimes… Mr. Schue knew Vicky didn't feel like singing so he moved on, he set everybody an assignment, we all had to write a song about anything, Hal and Jess jumped at the idea until I told them it couldn't be about rubber ducks, pies, or even condoms.

At the end of the day, on our way home, Hal deemed it necessary to accentuate every step Vicky took with a note of Paolo. Suddenly Vicky's looked up, her eyes caught somebody across the road, JJ interjected, "Staring at James, are we?" I gave Lauren the 'looking-for-rebound' look. Vicky shook herself out of her daze and continued walking, Hal and Jess skipped after her, Jess to reassure, Hal to have some fun with her footsteps. "Poor girl" I whispered, thinking about Jeff, all the way home.

* * *

**Thanks once again to Hal. We got a BBBBIIIIIGGG storyline coming up so stay tuned to find out what happens. I'll give you a little spoiler, beef goes down in the choir room, Tom gets beat up, Jeff meets up with an unknown girl and Vicky finds out some bad news which could affect everyone around her.**

**Amber and Hal**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here again. A new chapter. I should have been revising when I wrote this so... Its your fault im going to fail my exams. LOL, just kidding. So heres the chapter. Song is trouble by taylor swift and love the way you lie part two by Rihanna and Eminem... Well here goes. Please review and stuff for more!**

* * *

Chapter nine

We walked into the auditorium. The stage was dark with three candles lit in once corner of the upper stage. There was battery 'candles' all the way up the aisle, illuminating our way to our seats. We sat down in the red cushiony cinema style seats and waited. When the entire glee club had found its seats a slow beat kicked in. The spotlight flashed on and their was Vicky standing in a white dress on the stage, the microphone stand in front of her, her hair flowing around her shoulders. I recognised the beat. It was a slowed down version of Taylor Swift I knew you were trouble. It was played just by a piano and a guitar and it sounded beautiful already. She took in a deep breath and sang

**"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me  
And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me**

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
You flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
You're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see  
Now I see  
Now I see  
He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
You flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me  
Or her  
Or anyone  
Or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
You flew me to places I've never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I've never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

**Trouble, trouble, trouble"**

We all left Vicky on the stage, figuring she needed some alone time. We saw James come in and walk over to a crying Vicky who was sitting on the side of the stage. Back in the choir room was writing on the board. 'TROUBLE' it read

"Now then," he announced, turning around to face us all "Vicky's performance has given me an excellent idea. You've all experienced trouble in some form or another in your life, be that you getting into trouble, people bringing problems into your life and making you upset. Now the dictionary definition of trouble is…? Blaine, can you look in that dictionary for me"

"Sure, its… A state of distress, affliction, difficulty or need. A distressing or difficult circumstance or situation"

"Thanks Blaine, so bearing that in mind I want you all to go away and think of a song that relates to trouble. You can work in groups or alone, I don't mind but these songs will be considered for sectionals so work hard guys! Alright, see you all later" He said as the bell rang. We all got up and went to go home. Me and Jeff usually walk together but today he was straight out of the room like a lightening bolt and I couldn't find him anywhere. Figuring he would be at home, I walked back to the house to find everyone there but Jeff. Vicky had James over and they were still talking. They were getting awfully close for someone who just had her heart broken so I hoped she knew what she was doing. Also I heard he has a girlfriend, so she needed to be careful anyway. I sent Jeff a quick text asking where he was and I heard a buzzing from the coffee table in front of me in the living room. It was Jeff's phone. I figured he wouldn't need that text if he didn't have his phone so I picked it up with the intention of deleting the message. I unlocked his phone, guessing the password. It turned out there was actually three messages on their. One was from me, one was from Nick asking if he was available so they could catch up and one was from someone I didn't know called Kelly. I opened it up and it read 'Don't forget we are meeting breadstix tonight after school and the Lima Bean tomorrow at 3.45 sharp. Don't be late blondy! Kel xxxx' I didn't know what to read into this. Just the two of them at the lima bean and breadstix. A nickname. FOUR KISSES! That is overstepping the friendship kiss, especially when the recipient has a girlfriend! Hal came over to see what I was doing. He voiced exactly what I just thought. We made plans with JJ and Vicky to go over to the Lima Bean tomorrow and see just who this person was to Jeff.

Later on that night just before dinner Jeff came home. He looked happy. That thought broke my heart. What could that girl possibly have that could make him so happy that I couldn't? Maybe she put out on the first date? Was I not enough for him? I thought we talked about our feelings now rather than keeping them bottled up? Evidently not if he needed this other girl as well to keep him happy. Maybe he was planning on breaking up with me! I was pushing my food around the plate and Jeff noticed I wasn't eating and I was lost in thought.

"Hey, babes what's up? Your meant to eat your food not make art with it!"

"Hey, what?" I looked up from my plate "Sorry, just thinking. I'm not very hungry" I said getting up and tipping my food into the bin. I excused myself from the table and went up to my room. Hal and Vicky followed shortly after. They told Jeff to give me some space. This meant they wanted to talk to me.

"AMBER!" Hal boomed. "We are going to do a circle time talk"

We hadn't done one of those since before Dad died. It was where we all went around in a circle and said whatever we wanted. It was like a gossip session pretty much. It usually consisted of all of us but Jess and Lauren were downstairs with Jeff and James. Vicky went first "Me and Tom, I felt like we had something but it wasn't live it was lust. For both of us. With James I feel safe, like nothing from the outside world will ever hurt me. I can't get him off my mind but I know he has a girlfriend! He is joining glee tomorrow because he loves to sing but I don't know if I can stand seeing him all the time as well, I can't stop thinking about him as it is. IM SO DUMB! Alright next"

"I don't know what to do. I can't talk to him about it, he'll think I'm clingy, or he won't trust me because I looked through his phone. I mean… I don't know what I mean!"  
"Right we will follow him tomorrow, at 3:45, before the glee-storm" I forgot that was tomorrow. The glee-storm is where we all stay at school until late, performing and coming up with songs to sing for sectionals and then choreographing them and bonding more as a team. Great. Just what we all needed right on time. Well at least we had a plan for what to do.

The day had come. I tried to put some effort into my outfit choice of today. I wore some ripped super skinny black jeans, with a pink big bang theory soft kitty t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I straightened my hair so it was super straight and brushed my fringe so it looked super sceneish. I walked downstairs to see Vicky and Hal had put an effort in too. I suppose we all had the same thought in out heads, if he was cheating, we had to show that we were better. Its like a game of Mario. One-up. 3:45 came by far to soon for my liking. No sooner did we get to school than we were leaving it seemed. We arrived a bit after Riker did. We walked into the door just as a blonde girl stood up and Riker gave her a kiss on the cheek. A tear pushed its way out of my eye as I turned and fled. He turned his head just too see my run away wiping at my eyes. Hal and Vicky followed me and JJ turned up. I clambered into his car and shouted at him to drive. He drove me to the one place he thought would be able to calm me down. He took me to the river my dad used to go on about when I was a kid. You see he went to Lima as a boy to go on holiday and he spent all his time on the river. He used to rave about taking us there one day and I felt close to him there. I sat on the edge of the river bank and peeled off my converse. I dipped my feet into the water and cried into JJ's chest as he held me and whispered soothing words of comfort into my ear. It came time for us to go to the glee-storm. I got up and got into Vicky's car without saying a word. We drove there in silence.

When we got there Jeff was already there. He went to get up and come to see my only to see Hal, Vicky, Jess and Lauren flank all around me ready to pounce. He sat back down again. I sorted out my hair so it was back to its usual style with the fringe.

" before we start I'd like to perform my piece for the assignment you gave us"

"Go ahead Amber"

"Thanks. Joe can you help me out here?"  
"Sure"

I got up on stage and addressed the club as Joe set up for me

"Well guys, I've been thinking on the way over here about what trouble really means to me. And well, I thought about how much trouble love can get you into. Think about it there is cheaters" I looked at Jeff "And people who hit the person they love, people hurt people they love all the time. There's not just romantic love. What about the love of your parents? Parents and family let you down all the time. Love gets you into trouble, it causes trouble. Love IS trouble. So this is what I have to say about it"

**"On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind**

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

**Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
And this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your head  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied**

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie!  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

**So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories"**

Joe took over the rap

**"It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as you remember what happened yesterday  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
With you I'm in with someone else but I cant live without you"**

We sang this bit together

**"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because  
I love the way you lie!  
I love the way you lie!  
I love the way you lie!  
I love the way you lie!  
I love the way you lie!"**

Everyone gave us a round of applause and Riker just looked at me with a look I just couldn't read. Then my world crumbled further, along with many others. The door opened and several people entered.

Kurt Hummel, Tom Daley and that girl that Jeff was with earlier.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and swept him into a big kiss. Kurt started to cry.

"Kurt, baby, what are you doing here? What's the matter?"

"We didn't mean to we got drunk"

"What? Kurt you're not making any sense"

"Artie" Kurt said "I'm sorry but your sister, Amy, is in hospital. We went out clubbing together and she got stabbed" Artie started to cry and Blaine held Kurt as he silently sobbed.

Vicky had already fled the room as soon as Tom had entered and both James and Tom followed her. Jeff went over to the girl and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. I ran for the door but Jeff ran after me.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HUH?" I screamed at him "THERE IS NOTHING MORE FOR YOU TO TAKE. YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME AND MY LIFE. ALL OF IT. YOU MADE ME FEEL SO SAFE! WHAT MORE COULD I HAVE TO GIVE YOU? MAYBE SHE CAN GIVE IT TO YOU HUH? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT?"

"AMBER, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL. PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN."

"EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT SHE PUTS OUT AND I DON'T. OH PLEASE LIKE THAT NEEDS EXPLAINING TO ME!"

"NO AMBER SHE IS MY SISTER"  
"What?"  
"Amber," he took a step closer to me "she is my sister. My dad had a kid with another woman when he was with my mum. That's why she is our age. I didn't know. I only found out the other day when I saw my dad spend time with her. He told me everything. We've been meeting up to get to know each other. She's family. I'm doing nothing with her I assure you"

"Oh, Jeff, I'm so sorry… I saw… I just assumed and I saw the text and four was way too much"

"Shall we save the story of why you were going through my phone for another day because to be honest I have missed kissing you and I think I need to kiss you before I go crazy"

"Well nobody is stopping you" We kissed for a bit then he lead me back inside.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom and Vicky and James all shouting at each other. Life was one big complicated mess. What with the Vicky/Tom/James love triangle, Kurt and Blaine and Arties sister. Jeff and his sister. Lauren and Jess crushing on everyone, too quickly to keep up with. Hal being Hal and jumping around all over the place. Boy was this quiet old town going to get lively. And this was just the tip of the iceberg for Lima, Ohio.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. I'm in year eleven and its just effort. add to that a mix of slight writers block and a busy life youve got a deadly combo. BUUUT, IVE RETURNED! TO SORT OUT THE MESS! SO HERE IT IS...**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

So... Tom, James and Vicky were still arguing. Jeff had a sister. So much happened last month which has carried onto the next. James and Vicky were together and Tom was just being a fool. He needs to give it up. And eventually he did. He moved away so his dad could get better treatment for his heart condition. Me and jeffs sister actually got along really well and our aunt had asked if our cousin, Chantay, could move out here and join us. She didn't have much luck in the UK and thought it might be better over here. She joined glee an she's getting along well. I thought our drama was over. I couldn't have been more wrong!

Enter the smythes, and a mystery and your in for twelve boat loads off it... Blaine had gone with kurt and argue to visit Amy in hospital. It didn't look good for artie's sister, and kurt was falling apart. Blaine and me skyped one night and Blaine just said he didn't know what to do but hold him when he cries and tell him the story of klaine to soothe him to sleep. I felt like so much was happening. With the arrival of jeffs half sister came her leaving to do some charity work in Africa. But there was no time to be sad as we had to start preparing for chantays arrival before the start of school. She was too arrive the first day of half term so we had to prepare her room and get her entered at McKinley. There was also new neighbours moving in next door and jeff was still staying at ours because his parents were staying longer on their business trip. It was a busy time. Chantay moved in three days ago and yesterday we met our new neighbours. This is where all my troubles began...this was the start of it all...

That morning I woke up happy. Jeff surprised me with a good morning kiss and breakfast in bed which we shared. We then got showered and dressed for the day. I wore a pair of denim shorts and a white vest with jeffs letterman jacket from his time on daltons hocky and basketball teams. He got dressed into some blue board shorts and a white t-shirt. We still had glee during the half-term because sectionals was on the 19th but we had until three to meet the new neighbours. Chantay was settling in well and mr. Shue let her join glee after hearing her sing on the phone. It was almost like she had always been here. We all met up in the living room and decided to take some cakes round to our new neighbours. We all left, (all referring to me, jeff, Hal, Vicky, Jess, Lauren and Chantay) with Chantay carrying the cupcakes. We knocked on the door and two boys and a girl of around our age opened it.

"hey" said jeff

"hey yourself" said the taller of the two boys with longer hair

"we're your new neighbours" said Lauren

"and we came over to see if we could help and too bring you cupcakes" added Chantay

"COOL!" squeaked the girl "I'm tami smythe, this is my brother sebastian smythe and this is my half brother Bradley Simpson- smythe."

She hugged us all and we talked for a while. We introduced ourselves and Sebastian seemed to get along with Chantay and Bradley with Jess. We found out Bradley was in a band called the vamps. Turned out, seb and brads were joining dalton (jeffs old school) but tami wanted to join the local public school rather than a private school so she was coming to McKinley. We helped them unpack their stuff and realised we needed to leave to get to school in time.

Arriving at school, the others went in while I stayed with Chantay to calm her down before her first rehearsal. We both simultaneously received a text message from an unknown number. It read "I don't like the way you think you have it all, I'm going to wipe the smiles off your pathetic faces. For good - HBIC" nervously, we looked around. Suddenly, we were covered in blue slushy. I wiped enough out of my eyes to see it was someone in a skirt, but who? We helped each other up and squelched our way to the auditorium

"AMBER! WHAT HAPPENED?" shouted jeff

"CHANTAY" screamed Jess and Lauren.

"alright everyone, girls are you ok?" asked mr. Shue. We nodded. "alright then let's get changed into our costumes do Chantay and amber can get cleaned up, Marley and sugar can you help them get it out of their hair I can't imagine that would be very comfortable. Go get change guys" we got changed and we was then ready for our first number to practise. A contestant for sectionals and a group number.

_**joe and Ryder**_

**You don't have to have money,**

**To make it in this world.**

**You don't have to be skinny baby,**

**If you wanna be my girl.**

**Oh you just gotta be happy,**

**But sometimes that's hard.**

_**all**_

**Just remember to smile smile smile**

**And that's a good enough start.**

_**Marley, kitty and Vicky**_

**So if you aint good looking,**

**Don't you let it get you down.**

**And if you're love life ain't cooking baby,**

**There'll be more fish around**

**Oh you just gotta stay happy,**

**So put away that frown**

_**all**_

**Just remember to smile smile smile**

**And that's a good enough start.**

_**unique**_

**Cause everyones got troubles,**

**Cause everyones got troubles,**

**Thats the way the story goes.**

**You dont have to use hubble baby**

**To see what's underneath your nose.**

_**Tina**_

**Oh cause if you're feeling happy,**

**That's the way to let it show.**

**So just remember to smile smile smile**

**So everybody knows**

_**all**_

**Oh cause if you're feeling happy,**

**That's the way to let it show.**

**So just remember to smile smile smile**

**So everybody knows**

We had break after the song and that's when it got really creepy. Me and Chantay received another text. This one really freaked us out...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry the chapter took so long, school and life got in the way. I'm on holiday now so fingers crossed I'll update more. This was kind of a filler chapter to introduce some characters before I grip onto the juicy storyline I have planned. Sooo... enjoy the show...

* * *

The text read "I'm standing with you"

It really creeped us out. Standing with us. That must mean that the person who slushied us was a member of the glee club! But who would do something like that? Kitty? Marley? Unique? It had to be a girl. I don't doubt for a second that it was Vicky, Jess or Lauren. They wouldn't do something like that. I don't know. I decided to question them all.

"Guys" I shouted

They all walked over

"Whats up?" said Joe

"Well you know me and Chantay got slushied..."

"DUH" screeched Sugar

"alright, well we just received a text message saying that the person who did it is standing in this room"  
"Now we don't want to believe its any of you..."

"But if you have an issue with either of us I would rather you tell us now rather than slushy us"

…

There was a long pause in which everyone looked around at each other. Jeff came over and stood behind me while wrapping his arms around my waist and Ryder went over and hugged Chantay.

"Maybe it was me" A voice from behind us declared

We shook off the hugs and turned around slowly.

"LAUREN?"

"Hey guys" she said. This Lauren wasn't Lauren our sister, it was our friend from London, Lauren Lynch.

"Why would you slushy us?" Chantay asked

"I thought it would be ok with you guys, we used to slushy each other all the time so I thought you would still remember and figure it out. Ross remembered it so I thought it would be a good idea"

"Did you bring Ross with you?" Said Chantay

"Yeah, he's parking. But do you forgive me"

"Of course we do. We just forgot that was something we used to do! Come here silly!" I told her. We hugged and then she hugged all my siblings and Chantay. Jess and Lauren and Vicky introduced her to everybody and then her and Ross sat in the auditorium and watched us do our rehearsal with the promise that we would go to get shaved afterwards and catch up.

"Ok guys, now we have an audience I want you to do your very best here. Jeff, can we listen to your original song please? Remember guys we will be voting on songs to use for sectionals and an original song is always a good route to take so bear that in mind. Make it good Jeff"

He walked up onto the stage and took out a guitar.

"I wrote this song for Amber when she didn't know about Kelly, my sister. This is for you" He started playing. (A/N: ITS AN R5 SONG, MOVE ON GUYS :p)

_**I don't know what you're up to  
But baby I see me and you  
Walking round through the town  
always  
We can sail around the sea  
No one else just you and me  
Lay in the sand holding hands  
Always**_

'Cause I'll wait so long for you  
To tell me you love me too  
I hope I'm not too late

To see your face  
To tell the time  
Stop asking questions and make up your mind  
Let me take you out  
Baby don't be shy  
Just come with me darling and we can fly  
Wherever you wanna go  
And I'll always hold you close  
Always

Girl I'm yours forever more  
My friends may ask but I am sure  
I'll be right here for you my dear  
always  
No one can keep me away  
I'm for real I'm here to stay  
I'll be your man understand  
always

'Cause I waited so long for you  
To tell me you love me too  
I hope I'm not too late

To see your face  
To tell the time  
Stop asking questions and make up your mind  
Let me take you out  
Baby don't be shy  
Just come with me darling and we can fly  
Wherever you wanna go  
And I'll always hold you close  
Always

I'll be everything you need  
My love is so strong  
Don't pretend like you don't know  
I've been here all along  
Girl I'll wait so long for you  
To tell me you love me too  
I hope I'm not too late

Girl I promise I will wait

To see your face  
To tell the time  
Stop asking questions and make up your mind  
Let me take you out  
Baby don't be shy  
Just come with me darling and we can fly  
To the stars  
We'll be all alone  
No one can catch us  
'Cause no one knows  
I'll be your guy  
You'll be my girl  
We'll fly away all over the world  
If there's one thing you should know

that I'll always hold you close

Always

We all clapped and cheered and gave Jeff and massive standing ovation. "Woooah Jeff that was amazing. I don't think we need to vote for that one. I think we found our ballad for sectionals! But we still have lots of work to do. We have this song and 22, we need one more. Anyone got any ideas?"

Lauren and Ross looked at each other before standing up, " I know we're not part of your glee club but we got a song you can use" (A/N: AUSTIN AND ALLY BRAH)

"Guys, please, take it away"

_**You're always on my mind  
I think about you all the time  
Um, no**_

Let's not talk about it  
Drama: we can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored  
There's a clock we'll ignore  
Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care  
It's a tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love that you bought a ticket  
And you don't make me watch a chick flick  
We've come so far  
Being just the way we are  
If its not broke... don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you're needing (that's what you're needing)  
Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I don't speak girl  
Like "Hey girl!"  
I don't quite understand a manicure  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy!  
What a guy!

I love the things you do  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it,  
Put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)

I love the way you get me  
But correct me  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
But it's not a love song (no, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song

I love the way you get me  
But correct me,  
If I'm wrong  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  


We all cheered and clapped. "Guys, could you teach that to these guys and work out solos and stuff? We've run out of time with the auditorium but would you be able to teach Jess and Hal so they can sing it at sectionals?"

"Sure thing, we can teach them later at there's. Oh, did we not mention it. You're mum was the one who invited us over for the holidays. We're staying at yours."

Good job we have a big house then. With this many teenagers and the Smythes next door I think we're going to have a rollercoaster break...

* * *

A/N: SOOO... comment and stuff, tell me what you thought and please keep reading. Cheers y'all!


End file.
